


Making Out

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: All good stuff apart from Frank but its fine, Bonding with the Gallaghers, Fluff, Frank is an ass again what a surpise, Happy!Gallavich, M/M, Mickey loves his boyfriends family, Open Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: All the times Ian and Mickey had been caught making out by the Gallaghers.





	

Making out was something they had been doing for a while now. Mickey was secretly upset he didn't just kiss the damn ginger earlier because he was persistent fucker and was not going anywhere. (Also kissing Ian's lips made Mickey feel a new type of high he never got from drugs and made his heart pulsate in weird new ways, which he would never tell the smug fucker) 

Debbie:

The boys were sat on the sofa in the Gallagher household in a heated groping session. Ian had Mickey straddling his hips and creating friction by rubbing their hard dicks together. Foreplay was never something Mickey could have the luxury before and even though he constantly whined Ian was teasing him, both knew he loved it. 

The front door slammed and an agitated Debbie stomped in. 

The boys were too busy to even notice till Debbie looked at them tiredly and sasses 'Jesus, what are you two, 14? Would you go dry hump somewhere else please? This is a public space, thanks.' 

Debbie was not bothered at all actually. She knew how happy they made each other and that it took a long time for them to have closeness in their relationship. 

Ian threw his head back and laughed, running upstairs where Mickey knew he would find his boyfriend eager and naked. Mickey sheepishly followed him, not looking at Debbie, Jesus the things that kid must have seen on that couch he shuddered. 

Liam:

It was Mickey's turn to bring home food today, so after his shift at the Alibi he bought home pizza and entered his new home.

Plates were out and everyone was eager to start. Ian left a space next to him where Mickey sat down and received a kiss on his cheek. He tried very hard not to blush, but every one saw and luckily no one felt like being an asshole about it.

Liam was mostly quiet from the coke incident so the boys forgot they shared a room with him most of the time. They didn't exactly fuck in front of him exactly, Ian thought it was too weird. But he had defiantly woken and found them in erm, compromising positions before.

'KISS KISS' said Liam excitedly. It defiantly shocked Lip who too forgot his little brother can speak. 'Ean, Mouse kiss kiss at night night' all eyes glanced over to the boys.

Lip said warily 'please don't tell me guys fuck in front of him, do you?' Mickey choked on his non alcoholic beer. His eyes were wide and he said alarmingly to Ian 'he can remember that shit?' Ian rolled his eyes 'yeah, dumbass. He isn't a baby like Yev' Carl wrinkled his nose 'and you fuck in front of his kid too?' Fiona smacked the back of his head. 'Hey, not when we are eating, Jesus.'

When Ian saw Mickey's shocked face he laughed and teasingly said 'come on jackass, how many times have we been caught before? I think a toddler who barely speaks is the least of our worries.' Mickey smiled and remembered 'hey, what about that time with Frank and I tried to kill him. Good times ey, Firecrotch?' Debbie said 'Mickey please stop calling Ian that in front of us!' Every one laughed. 

Carl:

Carl had just come back from God knows where, doing Carl like things when he walked in to the bathroom.

Mickey and Ian were covered in blood and grinding on the sink with their tongues down each others throats. He jumped a bit, not expecting to see Mickey Milkovich all hot and bothered, but realising they must have been in a pretty cool fight.

'Oh Cool! Who won?' Mickey rolled his eyes at being interrupted but his lip was bleeding again and needed a moment before he could attach it to Ian's again. Ian slung his arm over his boyfriends and said 'us' to Carl proudly. 

Carl wanted to ask more details but the glare Mickey was giving him made him think this was not the right time. He scampered out and tried to block the noises from the bathroom all night.

Lip:

Lip had returned from college for a week and had seemingly forgotten what it was like to live in the Gallagher house. 

He walked in with out knocking and saw 2 very shirtless boys. Ian was rolling around on the floor with Mickey underneath him, kissing his neck and mouth. 'Fucking hell!' Screeched Mickey when he realised. Lip looked amused.

Ian completely stopped sucking hickeys into Mickey's pale neck and got up to hug Lip. 

Mickey groaned and complained at the lack of contact. Lip smirked at him 'Hey Mickey' he teased. Mickey sighed and looked up at Lip from the floor. 'Hey fucking boner killer,' Ian snorted and Mickey said to him 'fucking family reunion is over okay? Asshole, come back in an hour,' and he marched a grinning Ian up the stairs. Lip rolled his eyes and left the house, not wanting to here what happens next.

Frank:

It was Debbie's birthday soon and everyone had been roped into to helping. Lip knew it was useless to have asked Ian and Mickey as they were just flirting and making out when they thought he wasn't looking. 

Frank breezed in the house, and started rummaging around in the draws. Mickey pulled away from Ian and said 'what the fuck are you doing here, Frank?' Frank taunted at Mickey and said 'my house, little Romeo. What you are still here? Thought Ian would be sick of you by now. You have been fucking for years right? I'm sure he could do better.' Mickey's fists clenched and Ian rolled his eyes. 'Thanks Frank, now I'm going to have to clean up his bloody knuckles later,' and he was right as Mickey punched Frank square on the nose. His blood splattered Mickey's face but he didn't even flinch. Lip dragged him out side, pissed his last nice shirt had blood all over it. 

Lip turned back into the house and heard 'just ignore him all right? I love you dumbass and I don't think Frank is in a position to be giving out relationship advice. Could you also please stop fucking up your fists you can't give a good handjob when your knuckles are fucked up,' Mickey laughed and Lip waited a moment before revealing himself to the boys.

When he walked back in Mickey's fist was bandaged and they were both shyly mixing the flour and pouring the cake into the tins. Lip rolled his eyes.

Fiona:

Fiona was doing the rounds collecting dirty laundry from all the rooms when she entered the boys room.

She didn't expect to see Mickey sat with a lap full of ginger, longingly making out with her brother. She has walked in on worst things with these two, but this seemed intimate and she only saw intimacy when Ian's bipolar was causing problems.

Ian sighed and removed his lips from Mickey's greedy mouth. His red lips were plump and his eyes were lustful which made Fiona roll her eyes. 'Fi, can you go now please?' She hadn't realised she was staring till Ian said that then she quickly turned and left. 

She dropped the laundry basket outside of the room and had to kneel to pick it up. She told herself it was accidental eavesdropping as she pressed her body closer to the door. 'I love you,' Ian said dreamily. Fiona always knew he was a romantic. Fiona knew what Mickey was going to say next, but it still shocked her. 'I love you too dumbass, now can we please carry on?' Ian giggled and Fiona finally walked away, feeling content her little brother was happy.


End file.
